


Drabbles

by paddra



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddra/pseuds/paddra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small situations I wanted to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

"Sona Buvelle will now play for Lord Darius and his brother, Lord Draven."

Draven fell back into his seat, resting his chin in his hand. He hated music, especially this 'healing music' bullshit this oh so magical Sona Buvelle girl played. The way people spoke about her, he was ready for an old woman with a shitty instrument. He didn't understand why Darius invited these people to play at their parties. Darius was a rough guy with a really, really angry side. He didn't need healing music, he needed the hard metal of Mordekaiser from the Shadow Isles! Now that'd be a show.

 

Sure enough, a old woman huddled in through the door with an ethwal in her hands. She paused for a moment, before waving her hand to someone just beyond the door, beckoning them into the large chamber. A younger girl sheepishly floated, quite literally, in. Two blue ponytails rose from the top of her head, hovering in the air behind her. The girl's feet did not even touch the floor, and the ethwal happily floated before her when she took it from the woman.

 

She moved to the center of the room, before Darius and Draven. Her hands glided just above the strings, and she looked to the brothers for confirmation. Darius nodded to the woman, Draven rising in his chair a bit to get a better look at the girl's face. 

She was certainly stunning, rosy cheeks and eyes the color of the sea at Draven's summer home. The executioner shook his head as the woman began to play. He had plenty of women at his feet everyday, why did this one strike him as so beautiful? Perhaps it was the way her thin fingers strummed at her ethwal, or maybe her soft lips; did she wear such a cute pink on them everyday? 

By the end of her second song, Draven had looked over every inch of her. From the way she kept her ankles close to each other nervously to the way her smile brightened as the songs went on. She was unlike any woman he had ever seen. Woman had practically begged for his attention, and gazed at him where ever he went; but this one kept her eyes lowered, focusing on her music alone.

 

The sound of the ethwal disappeared as the last song ended. The crowd rose and clapped for the young woman, even Darius. Draven clapped harder for this performance than any other, he would be sure to get a better look at the girl. Luckily, she was quickly escorted towards the blood brothers by a lowly servant with her hair tied in a mousy bun.

 

Darius shook Sona's and the old woman's hands as lightly as he could, Draven following suit; sneaking in a kiss on the back of Sona's hand. Darius was polite, complimenting Sona's music and the beauty of her instrument. Draven was more straight forward as usual, 

 

[WIP]

 

 


End file.
